Boredom Gone Haywire
by Kitsune-and-Neko
Summary: Umm... killing fifteen minutes... and this thing involves Kitsune, Baka-neko-nezumi, Kaworu, Haru, Yuki, Youko and Sephiroth. Insane.


Disclaimer: Despite my constant threats, money and such, I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket, Final Fantasy 7, YuYuHakusho or Neon Genesis Evangelion. And, no, I did not really threaten anyone.  
  
Oh and BNN had nothing to do with this story. If she's over, we are playing DDR or writing in SR or DF... yeah...  
  
A little boredom gone haywire  
  
~*~  
  
Kitsune: "WHAT! THERE IS NO MORE TEA?"  
  
Walks off to go get some coffee.  
  
Kitsune: "Stupid... idiots... I deal with.... Grrrrrr..."  
  
Ritsu and Shinji are still apologizing for the lack of herbal goodness. Kitsune comes back, pushes them off the stage and sits down on her beanbag, sipping her coffee.  
  
Kitsune: "okay and we are back in FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE! Welcome back folks to Interviewing Bishounens. Today we have five special guests."  
  
Baka-Nezumi-Neko: "Yes, meet Yuki Sohma, the rat of the Sohmas. His family is cursed to turn into the twelve members of the zodiac, and the cat, when hugged by a member if the opposite gender or under a great deal of stress! So you have the rat-boy, YUKI SOHMA!"  
  
Crowd claps with joy as Yuki walks on stage.  
  
Kitsune: "And next we have Sephiroth! No last name available, sorry folks. Anyway, he is the enemy of AVALANCHE and Shinra! Son of evil scientist Hojo and beautiful lady Lecrecia, he was pulled into believing he was just a creation meant to rule the world! This guy is the ONE WINGED ANGEL SEPHIROTH!"  
  
Sephiroth half-flies half-walks onto stage as crowd boos and claps. The booing crowd is the members of AVALANCHE.  
  
BNN: "Oh, and next we have Hatsu—"  
  
Kitsune: "NO! He's mine!"  
  
BNN: "Fine. Then instead we have the bishounen Y—"  
  
Kitsune: "He's mine too!"  
  
BNN: "You have everyone don't you. FINE, then as Kitsune gets two people next I shall introduce Kaworu Nagisa, the seventeenth angel of NERV. Truly Tabris, he is NOT yaoi and belongs with Rei Ayanami so back off you freaks!"  
  
Stabs yaoi fans in eyes.  
  
Kitsune: "And for our last two guests! One is another member of the Sohma family, HatsuHaru! The cow of the joint! He is kind, sincere, cute, hot, pierced, wearin—"  
  
BNN: "Get on with it."  
  
Kitsune: "Oh yeah. Well here he is!"  
  
Kaworu makes a late entrance.  
  
Kitsune: "No folks, that's not him. That is the late angel Kaworu Nagisa. Stupid..."  
  
Starts mumbling but stops when her ushi gets on stage.  
  
Kitsune: "THERE IS HARU! AND FOR OUR FINAL GUEST! YOUKO KURAMA! THE FOX SPIRIT OF... FOREVER! THE MOST BISHOUNEN AVAILABLE! SILVER HAIR, GOLDEN EYES, ELEGANT BUT NOT FEMININE! THE INVINCABLE YOUKO!"  
  
Youko walks on stage. Other bishies are jealous of him.  
  
Kitsune: "Okay, back to our first guest."  
  
BNN: "Yes, Yuki, come forward."  
  
Yuki sits on a bean chair next to them.  
  
BNN: "What's it like living the way you do?"  
  
Yuki: "Horrible. Kyo is always yelling and Shigure is as perverted as a dog. Not to be redundant"  
  
BNN: "What about Tohru?"  
  
Yuki: "Well, I suppose Tohru is worth-while."  
  
BNN: "Okay, next question. If you were an animal, what would you be?"  
  
Yuki: "Whoever wrote that question is... yeah..."  
  
Kitsune and BNN blush.  
  
Yuki: "Anyway, I would be a rat. Or maybe a cat if I could be free from the Sohmas that way."  
  
BNN: "And for our final question!... Tell us about yourself."  
  
Yuki: "First, that's not a question, second... shouldn't that be first?"  
  
BNN: "Shut up."  
  
Yuki sighs  
  
Yuki: "Okay. I am Yuki Sohma. I live with Shigure Sohma, Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. I turn into a rat. I absolutely hate Kyo Sohma and am more skilled than him. Also I can—"  
  
Kitsune: "Sorry! That's all the time we have for now! On to commercials!"  
  
BNN drools over Yuki while Kitsune glomps Youko and HatsuHaru.  
  
Haru: "Moo."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Remember, that was just to kill time. This uploading is just to kill time. Fifteen minutes is a lot of waiting time. I don't know what is wrong with me.  
  
Narrator walks off. 


End file.
